


Press Record

by ketchupfromyoutube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddly Michael, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gamer Michael, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Some naughtiness in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupfromyoutube/pseuds/ketchupfromyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Michael is a lot of things. Adorable, loud, cuddly and warm. He's also one of the most popular youtube let's player's. He needs you to help him play a horror game.<br/>Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Record

You didn’t know Michael owned a hoodie with a floral pattern on it, you really didn’t. It was really pretty, with dark blues and almost white greens mixed with pale pinks. “Fashionable moron…” You whispered to yourself faintly with a smirk ghosting across your lips. The scent of strawberry vanilla travelled to your nose as you puckered them. The soft fabric promised some amazing warmth that you desperately needed. Mikey was quite the frugal gentleman, you discovered shortly after moving in. “Babe, we won’t turn the heater on until we absolutely have to”. You laugh quietly to yourself at the not so distant memory. You feel a shiver run down your spine that could be from the traces of cologne wafting from the menswear, but probably just from the frigid apartment. Totally.  
Okay…so you can’t help it. You lift the pile of fleece to your face and bury your nose deep, inhaling slowly. Surreptitiously. Michael was your favorite smell. His minty shampoo and musky vanilla. His sweat, which even started to smell kind of endearing (but you would never admit that), wasn’t there though. Because Michael didn’t wear this thing like, ever. Wish he did though, this hoodie was sexy as fuck. 

“Baaaby? Will you come here?” Your boyfriend calls. You can hear the giggle drip off the bow in his naturally pink lips, he’s no doubt biting them. Little shit. You love him so fucking much. After lowering his pullover from your lips, you look down the hall. He’s around the corner. “You’re not filming today?” You call in question.  
The desk chair makes creaking sounds as he rolls it toward the hall to the entrance of your bedroom where you stand. Neither of you can see the other. “Well…”  
And shit…you know that voice. That tone. He wants something. Wants…

“Michael. No.” You say, no nonsense, because there is no way in hell you’re going to-

“Ah come on babe! It won’t be so bad!” He implores and you hear the squeaking chair again. You let out a loud groan. He laughs. 

Laughs. 

“Michael!” You yell as you stomp into the living room, and there he is. Black skinny jeans as tight on him as yours are on you. His long sleeve pokes out from underneath his flannel, and his crimson locks cover his forehead. He’s wearing the snapback you got him for Christmas last year. You can’t help but smile at how his hair is redder than the fresh roses on the dining table. An early Valentine’s Day gift from Michael. Your third with him. Your man.  
“Hi babes,” is all he says, dopey smile on his face. He’s turned in his chair so he’s facing you, and opens his arms wide. “I’ll be right here when you get scared. Please? Pleeease? I need to film but I’m lonely doing it all by myself and I love you and-”

“Fine. Fine Michael. But I swear!” You are quick to continue with a hand up in the air to keep him from celebrating too much. Your fuzzy socks with pizzas on them (Michael’s gift to you from Christmas) glide across the wood as you approach him, his hoodie at your hip. “If I have nightmares again…I’ll punch you in the balls.”  
Michael just thrusts himself off his chair in a genuine yelp of laughter, reaches out and grabs your hips while he’s at it. “Yeah sure, laugh it up, Clifford. But I am one-hundred percent serious.” You try for a deadly tone but you know he loves your voice way too much to find any part of it scary. The feeling’s mutual, dammit.  
“Thank you princess,” he whispers and nuzzles into your hair, sniffing softly. You feel the smile against your skin. You do get goosebumps. You do not plan on admitting that. 

“Whatever,” you huff out and gently push him back into his desk chair and scoot your own beside his and take a seat. The floral pattern catches your eye and reminds you of what you had in your hands. “Oh, yeah.” You perk up and grin wide, you almost forgot to ask.

“Hey, wait a minute, what is that?” Mikey asks while chewing on the carrot sticks he begged for at the grocery store. For someone so frugal, Mikey was a little too fond of overpriced pre-peeled carrots that came with a side of ranch.  
“This? Dude…it’s yours…” You say and smile slowly, unfolding the hoodie in front of him. He just stares blankly, not seeming to compute. You just giggle, he glances up with those massive green eyes and mirrors your expression. Sometimes, or a lot of the time, you two just can’t help but sync up. “I found it on your side of the dresser! It’s totally from Drop Dead, and it’s your size.”

“What? I have like, no memory of buying that,” Michael replies with furrowed brows and mouthful of carrot. You just shake your head, you eyes full of fondness, and pull him in by the chin. Kiss him hard, tasting carrot and ranch. “Love you,” you say and pull his snapback off his head, placing it on yours. Your boyfriend fusses with his hair. God forbid the dreaded “hat hair”. But that doesn’t stop him from turning beet red and peeking at you with a look that clearly reads “you got me forever”. “I love you too,” he whispers.  
You catch the kiss he blows your way and drop it into your sweatpants just because that’s the humor you two have. 

“Alright, carrot me. And let’s get this bitch over with,” you sigh and hold out your palm. Michael scoffs and slaps a few carrots into your hand. The computer lights up, coming to life at the touch of his fingers. “Oh fuck, Mikey…” You whine at the greeting screen of the newest Silent Hill horror game. You can tell he turned on the camcorder right after you said the oh so eloquent words of “Carrot me.” Having a famous Youtube Let’s Player for a boyfriend was pretty amazing, just to see him do what he loved. But it could also be…well it could be frustrating. Viewers apparently loved seeing your reactions since you cleverly agreed to play “Slender: Elementary” on camera with Michael. It had some of the highest views any of his videos ever got. But at what cost? You were terrible with jump scares, your language getting somehow more colorful.  
“I’m sorry…please don’t leave me,” Michael giggles nervously as he picks you up and plops you down onto his lap. You roll your eyes and yank his hoodie over your head, snuggling into it quickly. You feel his long, strong arms wrap around your torso and yeah, that helps a little bit. You were never really comfortable with too much touching and sappy stuff on camera but fuck it, this was just cuddling and you were about to have a heart attack.  
“Wow, your heart is already beating so fast sweetie,” Michael breathed and kissed the spot between your shoulder blades that he loved to give a lot of attention to during videos. The camera never got it and it was something only the two of you knew about. But you figured his viewers would like to see him instead of you, so you shifted just a bit, his red hair bright in the dim lighting. 

“Yeah well, I’m gonna pee my fucking pants, Mikey.” You try to sound joking, and you kind of do, but it’s mixed with the wobbling rasp of your voice. Fucking horror games. Fucking Michael. He giggles his broken giggle and flashes the camera his signature open mouth smile. All sharp canines and long lashes. “Hey guys! So like, me and y/n are playing the new P.T. Silent Hill beta and,” He stops to chuckle at your shaking thighs slightly rubbing against his. Anything to get warmer; fear just made you cold. Anticipation was just chilly. “And ha, uh…we’re really fucking scared. This shit looks sketchy as fuck,” he says and you know he’s scared too. He always laughs at you for getting so skittish but by the first sound effect in each game he’s right where you are. Chattering teeth and saying shit that makes no sense. 

With a click of the X button on the controller he’s holding against your stomach, the game begins. And just like that, you two are shaking against one another and begin worthless commentary of just how much you’re shitting your pants. “The graphics are kind of fucking amazing and shit, like…” Michael comments around chews of carrot and you grip his wrists tightly. 

“Ow baby, that’s tight.” He whines. “I can’t play the game well when you do th- OH FUCK!”

“NO!” Your screams blend together at the sight of a pale arm closing the door you were zoomed on. “Did you fucking see that?!” You whisper screech and bite your thumb, a bit of Mikey’s hoodie sleeve in your mouth as well. It was so oversized on you.  
“What do you mean did you see that? Of course I did I just pissed myself. Oh fuck…” He breaths, exasperated. 

“Okay…keep going Mikey. Babe…go.” And he does, with the help of your small fingers taking the controller above his larger digits. But you both still whine and whimper along the way.  
“I don’t want to go back to the bathroom, that was creepy as fuck, like no.” You say and turn the joystick to the left. “Okay, fine,” Mikey begins throatily, sounding so Aussie and so wrecked. “But where do I-”  
The sound of glass shattering makes Mikey jump out of his skin. “Ope!’’ You hear yourself bleat out as his hand comes up, accidentally knocking his hat right off your head. You both laugh, the feeling both relieving and kind of fucking amazing. Both of you are so on edge.

“Fuck…” You breathe, your voice a meek mixture of laughter and exhaustion.  
“Babe, you already sounded exhausted,” Your boyfriend chastises, though he sounds worse for ware all the same. The sheepish look in his eyes keeps you from calling him out on it.  
“Uh…can we like, stop now?” You ask while batting your lashes at Michael, hoping that would maybe do something to help. He looks like he’s starting to blush. Michael almost never tried to hide the fact that you had him so completely, always holding doors open and lacing your fingers together. That one time he sat his jacket over a wet bench for you on a cloudy day at the boardwalk never failed to make your heart beat harder. He leans in ever so slightly, perhaps to satiate your request, but he hasn’t forgotten he’s on camera. Hasn’t forgotten this is his job, and he needs this footage. 

“Nah, baby. Come on…” He hurries to add after your shoulders deflate, lips pulling an expert pout. Your hands squeeze his waist and hips in frustration. Not hard, but not particularly soft either.  
“Mikey, it’s almost Valentine’s Day for goodness sake!”

“Exactly, y/n, almost.” And he thinks he’s so sly, the jerk. With a some what petulant huff you accept defeat and swivel on his lap to once again face the computer screen. And, oh. Oh.  
A smirk blossoms onto your lips with ease at the feeling of Michael beneath you, getting a bit…flustered. Excited. He clears his throat and you both share a moment of knowing and non-awkward silence. You giggle and just know that he knows he won’t be getting laid easy tonight, not with what he’s just put you through. Correction: What he is still putting you through. 

“O-okay,” He stutters and the warm sensation in your stomach starts to sizzle. But it’s gone as soon as it comes when the game is un-paused.  
“We are just gonna take it reeaal slow like now…” You announce to the camera, to his millions of viewers who hopefully would enjoy your misery. This couldn't be all for nothing.  
And yeah, all hell breaks lose. The shit hits the fan. A blood stained chandelier falls and the radio static goes silent, the creepy baby cries will not stop and you two are reduced to shaking, sweating messes. “Nononono! Mikey no!” You whine as he decides to turn all the way around, which is never a good idea despite his assurances. Well, sure enough-  
“FUCK!” You scream and accidentally jab your boyfriend’s chest at the sight of a walking corpse-woman-thing. Michael makes a small wheezing sound, and you twirl around to soothe him quickly. Panicked. 

“Sorry babe! I’m so sorry are you alright?” You asked in a hushed voice as you rub him back to full health, all whilst he giggles nervously. “I’m golden y/n, relax. Here, we can be done now…” He announced with glistening eyes. From fear? From joy with finishing? Most likely both. Your heart leaps with relief. 

“Thank you! Thank you thank you, honey oh my goodness!” You breathe out dramatically but honestly who gives a fuck? You were wimp and happily so, and done. Done with this and soon the camera was off and you were in your man’s arms. 

“Your heart is still beating so fast, pumpkin,” Michael sighs into your hair, you both on the couch with the first Hobbit on in the background. You climbed fully onto his lap as soon as the blinking red dot was gone. Now you sat with your face buried into his chest and his massive hands tracing nonsensical patterns into your (well, his) sweater. 

“Well, you're still hard,” you tease in a low tone. He stiffens. Gulps, even.

“Well, yeah I guess I am-”

“Shh…” You whisper as you drop to your knees suddenly, face adorning a wicked grin. Hands on his thighs, you flip your long hair to one side and giggle. Michael’s eyes widen considerably and his canines dig into his bottom lip.

“I can fix that…” You purr and drag your fingers to his crotch, almost…almost…  
But just as he is leaning forward, physically unable to will against his want, you freeze and stand up. “But no, not until you take a hot shower with me to get the shakes to finally go away.” Your voice is so firm it even shocks you. Mikey is too gone and utterly confused from the lack of pressure down there to do more that jostle himself back to the world and nod. “Fuck yeah, princess, I’ll warm you right up.” He smirks and takes your hand as he walks in the direction of your bathroom. 

“Never again, Mr. Clifford, never scare me like that again.” You tell him with a lump in your throat. You were halfway between angry he got you to film that and needing him to crowd you against a steaming wet wall like right fucking now.  
And your boyfriend just chuckles and shuts the door behind you, making quick work of his belt and zipper. 

“Promise princess, never again.”

But the way he fucks you that night makes you think that well, hell, maybe getting scared out of your mind might work as a routine thing. Because right after you came under the shower spray, nails dug into his red back, he kissed your ear and said “Happy early Valentine’s Day,”  
And it was quiet after that, the shower dripping as you recovered, both of you so sensitive. Michael wasn’t done, and neither were you apparently as you felt your insides melt all over again at the feeling of his teeth sinking into your neck from behind.  
Scary wasn’t so bad with Michael. You laugh hard and push back against him as he growls into your drenched skin. 

“Boo.”


End file.
